Demigod
by theNewbieInLine
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are demigods. Just like Percy Jackson with a lot of changes. S/S
1. A trip to the museum

**I'm new here! I'm not good. But, enjoy! :)**

**Summary: ever heard of Percy Jackson and the lightning thief? The story is just like it except some other changes...You'll Find out**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thoughts_

Naruto and his best friends including the whole class took a trip on the museum together with his History teacher- Kakashi. They discussed about Greek mythology and blah blah **(Sorry, I'm not good at narrating…)**. When Kakashi dismissed the whole class and instructed them to go home he gave them their groupings for their next assignment **(group mates/ teammates like the anime)**.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Please stay. I need to speak to you three." Said Kakashi with a serious face on. "Naruto! What did you do now?" exaggerated the pink- haired beauty. "I didn't do anything, Sakura- chan. Promise!" _please don't kill me please don't kill m-_ "Hn. Shut up, Dobe." Said the human ice- cube. "What did you say, TEME!" "I said DOBE. Airhead." "Oh, so now I'm an air-"

"GUYS! SHUT- UP!" interjected the now annoyed pinkette. Glaring at the two boys she inserted " Good. Now all we have to do is wait fo-"

"**!"**

A smashing sound came from the window and an ugly human-like creature came screeching in and attacking everything it sees. The three teenagers stood there scared for whole minute, before composing themselves and-

" I'm gonna die! Ahhhh-" yelled the over- exaggerating blonde.

" W-who or w-wwhat are you?" asked the now terrified Uchiha.

" AAAAHHHH!" screeched the birdlike creature.

"F-f-fury…" choked- out Sakura. She was now trembling and crying because of fear.

Without warning the fury stroked down at them, luckily they ducked just in time before their heads were cut off of their heads by the creature's claws.

"Give me the box, Thieves!"

Just as the fury were about to strike them again Kakashi burst out of the doors and somehow scared the furry away.

" Kakashi!" Naruto being the first one to recover from fright pounced on Kakashi and choked him to death. "Now, Naruto. Please get off of me, so I can explain." Naruto let go of Kakashi and was now grinning like an idiot screaming "Dattebayo!"

"Sasuke, please help Sakura up." Said Kakashi. "Hn. You ok?" asked the raven boy while helping the pinkette up. " Y-yeah. T-thanks." Answered the still trembling pinkette. "Are you sure, Saku-"asked their silver- headed teacher. "N-no! No I'm not *sniff* t-tell me w-why was t-that thing *sniff* t-trying to k-kill us?" asked the pinkette while breaking down into Sasuke's chest.

"I think it's best if we settle this matter after I treat you guys to lunch. Sound good eh, Naruto?"

"You bet! C'mon guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ccccrrrraaapppyyyy? I know...heheh<strong>


	2. Dad?

**Warning: Boring chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER LUNCH<strong>

After taking a lunch at **(I really don't care…)** they decided to go to Kakashi's apartment to 'talk' about what happened earlier.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" asked the silver- headed man.

"Ohhh…Ohhh… ME! I wanna wat-"

**WHACK!**

"Ouch! That hurt!"

**WHACK!**

"Sasuke- teme! Sakura-chan. Stop wha-"

" **SHUT UP!**" yelled both of his groupmates.

"Sensei, please stop wasting our time and tell us what THE HELL HAPPENED!" asked? Yelled the now annoyed pink blob.

"Now, Sakura. I'm not gonna tell you unless you and Sasuke clam down." Said Kakashi

" Yeah guys, calm down.." said Naruto backing up his favorite teacher while smiling reassuringly at his friends.

"You're right. Sorry." Said Sakura while smiling at them.

Naruto who still has a crush on Sakura couldn't help but blush at seeing her smile 'like an angel' she is. Sasuke, who also took a liking on Sakura looked away, afraid of getting caught blushing and letting his Uchiha pride get crushed by the girl. Kakashi, seeing this smirked for a while before getting into serious business.

"Back to business." Said Kakashi with a really serious face.

"Have any of you heard about The Pandora's Box?" Asked their sensei.

His three students nodded while he explained everything to them.

"Pandora was the first woman on Earth. Zeus ordered Hephaestus, the God of craftsmanship, to create her, so he did—using water and Earth. The gods endowed her with many gifts: Athena clothed her; Aphrodite gave her beauty, and Hermes speech.

When Prometheus stole fire from heaven, Zeus took vengeance by presenting Pandora to Epimetheus, Prometheus' brother. With him, Pandora was given a beautiful container which she was not to open under any circumstance. Impelled by her curiosity given to her by the gods, Pandora opened it, and all evil contained there escaped and spread over the earth. She hastened to close the container, but the whole contents had escaped, except for one thing that lay at the bottom, which was Hope. Pandora was deeply saddened by what she had done, and was afraid that she would have to face Zeus' wrath, since she had failed her duty; however, Zeus did not punish her, because he knew this would happen.

**Pandora's Box** is an artifact in Greek mythology, taken from the myth of Pandora's creation in Hesiod's _Works and Days_. The "box" was actually a large jar given to Pandora, which contained all the evils of the world. When Pandora opened the jar, all its contents except for one item were released into the world. The one remaining item was Hope. Today, to open Pandora's Box means to create evil that cannot be undone. "

"But why did that creature attacked us? And isn't it just a myth? You did said so yourself, right?" asked the now confused pinkette.

"I was getting to that, Sweety. So please shut your mouth." Retorted Kakashi unlikely him.

"Ok?" everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Now, all of you think those things I talked about in the museum was a myth, right?-" seeing as his students were nodding at him he continued. "- well it's not. Every little thing I said was true. From God's and Goddesses to creatures and artifacts and again God's and Goddesses coming to earth and them having kids. Leaving them and continuing being a God. You know the rest." Kakashi said it all too cool for his own good.

"But, what do those things have to do with us?" asked the now confused raven- head.

"Good question, Sasuke." Praised Kakashi.

"Now, back to the point. *sigh* I'm gonna say this cool and slowly, ok?"

Seeing as his students were nodding their heads hesitantly he continued.

"**WAIT!"**

* * *

><p>The group turned their heads through the door.<p>

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked the now confused Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Me and the guys were really curious as to what Kakashi- sensei was about to say. We all nodded our heads hesitantly; because we have a really bad feeling after what he's going to say. As he was about to open his mouth the door opened and a figure came barging in.

"WAIT!"

We all turned our heads to the door as seeing who or what might have been the source of the voice.

I stood up shocked as seeing it was my father. I walked up to him and asked him- "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Honey, are you ok? I saw the news on the television about a creature attacking the same museum you were in and I thought you were injured, so I came there as fast as I could. But, when I got there you were gone, so I decided to track you down." Explained my father while panting in between breathes.

"By tracking me down? You mean hacking every security system in this city just to find where I am, right?" I said while glaring at him. (They're all very rich in here. Sakura's father owns a mall partnered by Sasuke's and Naruto's mom.)

My dad nodded his head while smiling sheepishly.

I sighed at this.

"It's ok. Just promise me that you'll never do this again." I said while hugging my dad seeing as he was really worried at me.

*Ahem*

_ forgot about them_

My dad and I broke our hug and said he was sorry for interrupting and was leaving.

But Kakashi- sensei stopped him.

* * *

><p>"Haruno-san, you can join us." Kakashi said.<p>

"Kakashi, stop with the formalities."

"As you wish, Kai." Kakashi smiled at this while Kai(Sakura's dad) still held a serious face.

"Wait. You two know each other?" asked the curious pinkette.

"Of course, Sakura. I worked as his assistant before you were born."

Seeing as Sakura's father was nodding at her, she shut her mouth.

"Kakashi- sensei, can we go back to business?" asked **(more of demanded)** the annoyed Uchiha.

"Of course. Only if Sakura's father will agree of joining us." Retorted Kakashi.

"What does Sakura's dad have to do about this?" asked Narutard.

"I need some help in explaining." Said Kakashi while looking at Kai's direction with a hopeful expression on his face.

*sigh* "Ok, I understand. I'll help. But, I'm not going to like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Bbboooorrriiinnnggg? I know! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. What we're going to tell you might change your lives forever. Once we tell you this, you three are gonna be send away for training. Understand?" Said their very serious sensei.

"Send a-way?" **(Sakura)**

"T-training? What does th-" **(Naruto)**

"Get to the point already!" interrupted the now furious Sakura's dad.

"Very well. You three are demigods." Said Kakashi in a straightforward manner.

The three teenagers had their jaws dropped on the floor. They were shocked by what their sensei told them. Then, it hit them. If they were demigods who were their parents? The three teenagers were in deep thought, by just thinking about who they really were.

Kai seeing as those three were in a trance cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Nice of you three to join us again." interrupted Kai.

Kakashi, seeing the three still not speaking or questioning, said something that caught their attention.

"Don't you three want to know who your parents are?" said Kakashi successfully getting their full attention at this.

"I'm leaving. Sakura, be sure to be home before nine. Ok?"

Before anyone could question him he was already outside Kakashi's apartment walking downstairs.

*sigh* _dad__**(Sakura)**_

"Ahhh… Kakashi- sensei, I can't understand. What just happened?" Asked Naruto really confused.

"Hn."

"Ditto."

"Kai, Mikoto, and Kushina already knew everything that's gonna happen to you three once you figured out the truth. Once you get home I want you to pack everything you're gonna need and after that I want you to tell Kai to drive you to Camp Half- Blood, I'll be there waiting for you inside the camp. And, I don't want any time wasted, because your lives are in jeopardy. Now go home." Kakashi finished everything in a flash and shut the door right through their faces.

"I guess we should go and follow sensei's orders. I'll meet you guys at my house. 'Kay?" said Sakura.

They said their goodbye's and went off into different directions. Once they got home they told their parents everything and they started packing their clothes and necessities to their backpack. After packing their stuff and bidding farewells to their mothers the guys met up at Sakura's place.

Sakura's house is a two- storey mansion. The main color of the house was white and gold and was designed like of a Greek palace.

Sakura was wearing a red tube top with a black mid-sleeve jacket over it, black skin- tight jeans and some red converse. Her hair was let down, but on top of that was a red headband. And, on her neck was red choker with a rose on the left- side.

Sasuke wore a white plain t-shirt with a black checkered polo- shirt over it, black jeans with a red belt and some black converse as his footwear. He also wore a dog tag as his neck accessory.

Naruto was wearing an electric blue t-shirt with a heart- beat designed on his upper chest, black jeans with a brown belt and black converse as his footwear. Around his neck was an orange bandana with flames designed on it and on his wrist was a black wristband.

"Are you kids ready to go?" asked Kai.

"**Hai"** they all said simultaneously.

Once they were in the car Sakura's father drove them to Camp Half- blood

On their way to Camp, Sakura's father explained everything they needed to know about training and about mythical creatures and demigods were the only one's allowed to enter Camp Half- blood…

"…are the only ones who can enter camp Half- blood. Any other questions?" **(Kai)**

"Why didn't you tell us that we were born half gods?" asked the now teary- eyed pinkette.

"Because it was the only way to keep you three safe and alive." Answered Kai.

"Bu-" **(Naruto)**

"We're here." Interrupted Kai.

"Hn."

"When you kids enter that camp-" said Kai while pointing at the camp.

"-your lives will be change, but always remember that I, Mikoto, and Kushina will always be ready when you need help."

"Thanks, dad." Smiled his daughter.

"Hn." Nodded Sasuke.

"Dattebayo!" said Naruto while pumping his fist in the air.

"Now come here and give me a hug that also includes you two."


	4. The Camp and Naruto's Father

**This is Chapter 4 and 5: The Camp and Naruto's Father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said as I intertwined my fingers with my two best friends.

"Don't worry. We'll always stay by your side." Said Sasuke while tightening his grip on my hands.

"The bastard's right, Sakura- chan. We'll never leave you." Piped Naruto.

I couldn't help but smile at them. Those two never left my side since day one. They were always there for me when I needed them and now, it's my turn to show them that their hardships are worth their time.

By just thinking about that thought, I found a new confidence within me and without even a second thought I led my best friends through the camp's gate and found ourselves in a '_different' _world. Well, a not really different world, but by just seeing different creatures makes it feel so different.

While we stepped forward everyone was staring at us like we grew two heads- WAIT! Was that even possible? I mean it was possible in myths right? And myth's aren't myth's so does that mea-

My thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped my shoulders and I swear I could've scream _**'BLOODY MURDER'**_ when I saw there was a snake crawling out of its skins. But, luckily I didn't _'chickened out'_.

"I'm sssoo sssorry that my sssnake frrrightened you. It hasss never misss- behaved before, unlessss it findsss sssomeone attttractttive…"

I turned around to find out who was the source of the voice and I swear my eyes were bulging out of its sockets when I found myself face- to- face with a half- man half- serpent, Then and there I could've sworn Naruto was screaming out my name and Sasuke was there catching me before I even hit my head on the cool barren floor.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>

"Ughh… my head hurts." Muttered a certain pinkette while massaging her temples.

"Thought you'd never wake up" said an all too cool voice while walking towards the pinkette.

"Sasuke- kun, what happened? No- wait, where are we?"

"You fainted and we're now in the infirmary at Camp Half- blood." **(Sasuke)**

"Where's Naruto?" asked the really worried pinkette.

"Tch. He's fine. Just change into something descent." **(Sasu)**

"But, why?" **(Saku)**

"Just change, ok? Kakashi's orders." **(Sasu)**

"Fine, just wait here." **(Saku)**

"Hn." Sasuke smirked victorious.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where's Sakura- chan? Sasuke- teme said she'd be awake by now. What's taking them so long? I'm hungry!" Whined the blonde idiot.<p>

"Naruto stay calm. They'll be here in a few minutes." Said Kakashi.

"More like hours." Retorted the knucklehead.

"Breathe in, Naruto. Stay calm" said Kakashi.

Naruto was about to blow up when-

"Naru! Kakashi- sensei!" when a certain pinkette came crushing them with a bear hug.

"Saku- ra-can't-breathe" said Naruto while finding air in between breaths.

"Oooppss. Sorry." Said the pinkette while scratching the back of her head because of embarrassment.

"It's ok." **(Naruto)**

"Alright that's enough, let's go. It's time to introduce you to everyone- Oh, I almost forgot. I'll reveal your parent's identities later, once this greeting is finished." Said Kakashi already walking away with the group.

"Alright! Let's go guys." Before they could catch up Naruto was already dashing away with Kakashi.

"Mom…" muttered a rather sad Cherry Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

After fetching Sakura from the infirmary and arriving at our assigned meeting spot we saw Naruto about to blow up. I closed my eyes for the incoming blow, but I was surprised it never came. Instead what I saw was that the Dobe and Kakashi were being held by Sakura into a bone- crushing hug.

I snickered at seeing the Dobe was in pain.

After that little moment, Kakashi was already walking away talking about something introducing us.

Hn. Annoying.

Seeing as the Dobe was already far away. I walked up to Sakura.

'_What now? She looks so troubled.'_ *sigh*

"Mom…" I heard her mutter.

"Give me your hand." I said out of the blue, which caught her attention.

Seeing as she was confused, I took her hand into mine and intertwined my fingers with hers and started leading her the way where Kakashi and Naruto took.

My face was heating up _'Damn. Her hand fits perfectly to mine…'_

"Sasuke- kun, are you ok? Your face is getting red. Do you have a fever?" asked Sakura.

"Hn. We're here." I said, while my blush subsided.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

'_Sakura- chan and Sasuke, sure is slow. Hmm… maybe they got lost? No, that couldn't be it, right?'_

"Kakashi- sensei, do you think Sak-"

I wasn't even able to finish what I said, because Kakashi- sensei seems to be pointing at something or rather someone's.

"Aa. Sakura- chan, bastard. Hurry up!"

"Hn. Dobe." Said the Teme.

"What did you say te— Hey! Why are you holding—"

"That's enough. The camp's trainer is already here and he's waiting for us." Said sensei in an impatient/ annoyed manner.

"Alright. Sheeesshh. We're coming, let's go guys."

"Everyone, Gather around. We have some new member's today and I want you all to greet them with a warm welcome. So, everybody say 'welcome to the camp'."

"**Welcome to the camp." **Said everybody in the camp in an enthusiastic manner.

"It is a pleasure to have you here. My name is Chiron, and I am the Camp's trainer. I expect you three to perform with Excellency like everyone here in camp. Understood?" said Chiron.

"Ha! And you expect me-" said Naruto while pointing at himself.

"-to be trained by horse? **HAhaha!**"

**WHACK!**

"Have some respect, idiot." **(Sakura)**

**WHACK!**

"And shut up." **(Sasuke)**

"**OUCH!" (Guess who?)**

"Now, now. Violence is never the answer. Can I please know your names?" said Chiron.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, yes. Daughter of-"

***Cough* *Cough***

"I think it's better if I should tell them that." Said Kakashi with a nervous face on.

"Of course, I see the problem. Please, continue." Nodding his head at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I believe your name is Naruto, am I right?" pointing at Narutard.

"Believe it." Said Naruto.

"Ok, did everyone remember their names?" asked Chiron. **"Yes, sir."** The camp chorused. "Good. Now, you may enjoy the feast." Dismissed Chiron.

The camp trainer walked up to Kakashi and the gang and led them to a quiet and secluded place, where could talk.

"Kakashi, I believe you have some explaining to do." **(Chiron)**

"Y-yes." **(Kaka)**

"And I expect you *points at Naruto* to listen carefully"

"H-hey! I'm a good listener!" retorted Naruto.

"Not as good as your father." argued Chiron.

"Hn."

"Kakashi- sensei, please start before we have another fight. " Chimed Sakura in a bitter- sweet voice.

***sigh* **

"Naruto, I'll start with you. Seeing as that you'll be bored last."

**"ALRIGHT!"** yelled the blonde idiot.

* * *

><p>"It all started when your mother met your father, Minato. Minato was a real gentleman; he cared for your mother deeply and they fell in love instantly when they first saw each other."<p>

"Your father was the god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing and plague, music and poetry. He's real name was Apollo. The sun of Zeus and the twin of Artemis."

"When your father got your mother pregnant he was so delighted yet so depressed."

"He was depressed, because of the law that Zeus made. If he chooses to stay with you and your mother here on earth he would become a mortal and if he'll leave you, he will be a God again. I know he loved you and your mother so much, that he was willing to stay here with you on earth, but he has his duties to accomplish, so he chose to go back to Olympus and continued ruling the sun." This time Chiron explained.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Your father was a great man, Naruto. If he didn't go back, we wouldn't even have any light today" said Kakashi in a fatherly way while smiling at Naruto.

"I understand." Said Naruto.

"Well, good to hear it from you. Now, come on. I'll show you what your father left for you." Chiron piped in.

* * *

><p>"Wow, all these are mine? Dad, you're so awesome." Praised Naruto while looking up to the heavens.<p>

"Yes, it is all yours. So, try to keep everything in order, OK-?" said Kakashi.

"Hey, Dobe. Look at this." Sasuke called Naruto.

"What is it, Teme?" said Naruto while rushing into Sasuke's side.

"Ah, yes. Apollo made you a sword. **(I know Apollo uses bows and arrows like Artemis but I don't like to think of the thought Naruto wielding those things…)** It's specially made just for you." Explained Chiron."Wow that is so cool!" said Naruto while holding the sword dearly and swinging it to every direction.

"Hey, Guys. Check this out." Called out Sakura while pointing at a piece of clothing.

"Do God's like to dress up?" asked Sasuke while raising his right brow in a questioning manner.

***Giggle***

***Chuckle***

"Very funny, Sasuke. That suit**( Go to my profile to check it out.) **enhances one's strength by using the power of light and truth. But, it can only work on Naruto, seeing it is only meant to be his."

"Now let's go outside while I talk about Sasuke's Dad"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's next! <strong>


	5. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the lameness. **

* * *

><p>"Cruel and cold, dark and power- hungry. Your father was the King of the underworld, the God of the dead and riches." Kakashi paused to look at Sasuke's dark expression.<p>

The atmosphere that surrounded the group was deadly and cold. No one dared to speak, not even Naruto who usually was the loud- mouthed of the group kept quiet. Sakura who was somewhat happy changed into a matter of milliseconds. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and fear as her Sensei described her best friend's father. Chiron seeing as the look on Kakashi's face meant _'help'_ decided to begin the story.

"Your mother…" Chiron paused for a awhile to see that Sasuke was still looking dark continued-

"…Mikoto was going home after a hard day of work. On her way home, she used to pass a dark alley as a shortcut to her house. She was too tired that day that she didn't even care of what dangers the alley has in store for her…" Kakashi signaled Chiron to stop.

"That alley was a gang's hideout. Endless amounts of murders and rapes happened in that certain area. Your mother was almost out of the alley when a group of men went up to her and pinned her against the wall attempting to rape her."Kakashi continued.

"Please continue." Said the pinkette while walking up to Sasuke and holding his hand for comfort. Kakashi seeing that Sasuke's expression relaxed a little continued on to his story.

"Mikoto was screaming for help, but no one heard her and came to her rescue. She fought the gang with all her strength and managed to gather up her energy and ran away, just as she was about to escape one of the gang members sneaked up behind her and held her with a knife threatening to cut off her head. She was so scared and helpless that she began to cry. "

"Why did you stop? I was getting all fired up! CON. TI. NUE." Said Naruto in a don't- mess- with- me look.

"Calm down. I was just checking up if you were still listening." Answered Kakashi.

_*Clears throat*_

"She was so scared and helpless that she began to cry, when suddenly one of the men started screaming in fear, the one that was holding her was sent flying into the next block. She was about to open her eyes and see who her savior was. But, once she caught a glimpse of who it was, she just wished she'd never opened her eyes. Mikoto screamed from fright and terror, but the creature in front of her kept moving closer and clo-"

"EEeepp!"

"Ahh!" screamed Naruto from shock.

"Scared, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked at his own comment.

"No! I was just shock when Sak-"

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" interrupted Kakashi rudely.

"Sorry sensei, it's my fault for chickening out like that." Apologized Sakura.

"It's ok Sakura. I was getting tired of blabbering anyway. Chiron, can you finish the story?" Said Kakashi with a hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>*sigh* "I get it." Answered Chiron.<p>

" 'The creature' or should I say your father kept moving closer to your mom, but he stopped when your mom fainted in seeing him. Hades laughed at your mother when she fainted, but nonetheless transformed himself into a fine gentleman and carried her home. When your mother woke up that morning she found herself in her bed. Mikoto was smart; she remembered everything that happened last night from the gang to the demon. By just the thought of the demon made her tremble with fear and it doubled when she heard a shuffling noise outside her bedroom. She got out of bed and checked out her living room. She was about to pounced on whoever it was that made the noise, but she was shocked to find a young gentleman sleeping in her couch. She was about to hit him with a lamp when the young man opened his eyes and stood up, he walked up to her and introduced himself as Fugaku."

"Mikoto fell in love with Fugaku after that incident and accepted him for who he was. Fugaku fell hard for Mikoto; he learned to love and he was happy. At first, he never wanted to accept the fact that he loved her; it made him weak and human. But as time passed by, he was ready to confess his feelings."

"Mikoto came rushing in and told him that she was pregnant with his child. Hades felt so broken and empty inside, because of the news. "

"He told your mother that he just used her and played with her and that their relationship was never real. But, your mother was a smart girl. She walked up to him and slapped him HARD. She saw through all of this and told him that she knew about the law, so she forgave him and told him to go before he lost his immortality. Hades loved your mother, she was smart and beautiful. She made him human just for once and he was thankful to her that you were born." Finished of Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff* *Sniff*<strong>

"That was the most romantic story ever." Said Naruto while wiping his tears away.

***Sniff***

"I know. Who would've thought Hades could be so sweet." Added Sakura while holding Naruto's hand.

"You two are over- reacting." Said Sasuke.

"Awww… but Sasu-chan, that story was just romantic." Said Sakura while wiping her tears.

"I think Sasu- chan needs a big hug, Sakura." Suggested Naruto smiling cheekily.

"Cut it out you tw-"

"Ready Naruto?" asked the chibi pinkette.

"Ready!" said the chibi Naruto in a sing- song voice.

Just as they were about to jump someone pulled the collar of their shirts, to prevent them from pouncing on Sasuke. They turned their heads and pouted at Kakashi's direction and muttered a small "kill joy"

*chuckle* "Now, let's go to Sasuke's place." Said the camp trainer.

"This place is so dark so opposite to Naruto's." Said Sakura.

"Hn."

"Haha! I get a sword and all you get is a stick?" burst out Naruto.

"Idiot. It's a staff." Retorted Sasuke.

"Not just any staff. That staff can manipulate fire and darkness. You can also create illusions with it while manipulating the shadows. And, you can also transform it into a sword." Explained Kakashi.

"Found your suit!" Announced Sakura.

"Aa."

"Just like Naruto, your suit increases your strength and power. It also helps you create illusions using your sharingan." **(Kakashi)**

"Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"Sharingan is one of the gifts Hades gave you. It allows you to manipulate someone else's mind by just making them look in your eyes. Your eyes also change into red forming three commas in them." Chiron explained.

"And also that cape makes you invisible." Piped Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's not waste time and follow me to Sakura's place. I'll drop you off there and Kakashi can continue with telling you stories while I head back to camp." informed Chiron.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's turn. This is so boring. -_-<strong>


End file.
